Chapter 15.5 Siblings and Kotatsu
SIBLINGS AND KOTATSU CHAPTER 15.5 OF THE MANGA Japanese title: 兄弟とコタツ (Kyōdai To Kotatsu) Previously After being out in public and through Hell and High Water to obtain a set of anime clear files, and being invited to a holiday party wherein she was the only one in costume, Mahiro decides to keep a low profile at home, and not go out for much of anything. Little does she know that Mihari has set up the perfect incentive for staying home---a kotatsu in the front room ! This Chapter's Story Mahiro has been hanging out in her bedroom lately, just keeping a low profile at home. However, one especially cold day she comes down to the front room complaining about how cold her room is. Mahiro is much surprised to find out that Mihari has installed a kotatsu ( low hanging heated table ) in the front room. Immediately, Mahiro requests that she have one for her bedroom. Nope ! No way ! Nix ! Nada ! This doesn't phase Mahiro in the least; she goes upstairs and brings down a stack of manga, laying it on the top of the kotatsu. Mahiro explains that shoujo manga is replacing the eroge manga that used to be kept in droves on the bedroom shelves. (The eroge and hentai manga has already been taken care of---see Chapter 13) Mihari is duly impressed. Both siblings then become quiet, as they both begin reading. After a while, Mihari makes a candid assessment silently to herself---'Recent shoujo mangas sure are lewd . . . . . . . . . . . . ' ! As such, Mihari grabs the TV remote, stating that actually they should be watching what's on the Tube. But nothing is more exciting on the channels than watching a 'Home Shopping Club' knock-off ! Later, with both siblings still at the kotatsu, Mihari is feeding Mahiro orange slices. "Haaahhh... Reading manga, watching TV, lazing around for a day without a care........" , Mihari tells herself. But then Mihari's scientific mind springs like a bear trap. Her fervent mind screams that she is going to turn into the lifeless slug that Mahrio used to be. Based on today's actions, the handwriting is on the wall--- " IMOUTO-CHAN IS DONE FOR !!! " Mihari stands up and boldly announces that she is going to put the kotatsu away for now. Mahiro can only feebly mumble, " Why, why ??? That is torture !!! " Chapter Lookback Imouto-chan's also done for! Mihari's exclamation tells the whole story !!! Manga Fan's Commentary on this Chapter Translator / 1 week ago Shoujo mangas sure are lewd recently... Kele Hao / 2 weeks ago the kotatsu would be torture~ Sheep in Wolf's Clothing / 1 week ago Reading shoujo manga, as it is, is certainly better than " drowning in a sea of B.L. " ! ( See Chapter 3 ) ( Much thanks to Lost the Game for making this chapter possible ! ---''Admin'' ) Category:Chapters